A Brother's Love
by Dreamer8616
Summary: Because of a brother’s love he would protect her. Aragorn’s sister must go with him and the fellowship until she can be dropped off at Rohan for her own saftey. But can the fellowship protect her from the evil that wants her? LegolasOC
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien. Alisa is mine

I am revising the story. A lot of it will be changed. I was reading the story and I remembered I wrote this was I was very young. Now I am going to fix it and change some stuff around.

To The End will stay up until I am finished this story. Some of it will stay the same, most of it will change.

-------------------------------

Alisa daughter of Parathorn, sister to Aragorn, that's what I was known around in Rivendell. But really I was Aragorn's adopted sister, Aragorn had known my parents, but they tragically died eighteen years ago, leaving me alone. Aragorn took me with him around Middle Earth, but then left me in Rivendell. I walked slowly to the balcony, I knew Gandalf and Elrond where watching me, they had known me as long as Aragorn had. I had been sent to Rivendell, a few weeks ago by Elrond, to see the arrival of my brother. I knew he had had gone out to protect Frodo, who was a hobbit from the Shire. I did not see any of the hobbits or Aragorn, nor did I know why they where all here.

I walked to the end of the balcony as I saw riders approaching Rivendell. Dwarfs entered the gates, along with Elves and a man. Something had to be happening, Lord Elrond had asked me to join the Council, which I knew nothing about, nor did I know why I had been invited to the council. I left the balcony and walked outside, people began to arrive and putting their horses into the stables. Many elves walked past me, they where taller than me by a lot, I had always admired elves and their immortality. One elf walked by that caught my eye. I knew who he was, Legolas, Prince of the Woodland realm. He walked by me, staring at me, then I caught the sight of my brother.

"Strider," I yelled running over to my older brother. I knew to call him Strider, so many would not find out who he really was.

"Alisa, you made it," he said, as I flew into his arms.

"I been here for weeks," I said, as I let him go, my brown long hair falling over my shoulders. "What is happening?"

"You will find out soon enough," he said, and stood up. "Come, there is a feast we must attend."

--------------------

I opened the two giant wooden doors to the dinning hall and walked in. Many elves glanced at me, wondering who I was. I knew I was no one special, just a girl who had lost her way years back.

"Alisa I am glad you made it," I heard Aragorn say. He came up next to me offering me his arm. "You look like a lady." I looked down at my blue flowing dress,

"Well thank you, you flatter me to much Aragorn," I laughed and I walked with him to the tables. He pulled out a chair for me and the elf next to me stood up.

"Alisa, may I introduce you to Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm," my brother said.

"My pleasure my lady," he said, taking my hand then kissing it lightly.

"I am Alisa, daughter to Parathorn, adopted sister to Strider," I said introducing myself and then sitting down in my seat.

"Hello, I am Frodo Baggins," the hobbit said, extending out his hand. I took it and shook his hand, letting his hand go quickly.

"Alisa sister to Strider," I said.

"Strider, he is a very brave man. Saved me and my friends," Frodo said, pointing to the three hobbits who sat next to him. "I am very loyal to that we are still alive." The other hobbits soon looked at me, and then Frodo. "This is Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"Hello,"

"Can you fight as well as your brother," Pippin asked, then shoved food into his mouth.

"No," I simply said laughing a little. I did know how to use a sword, for purposes only if someone came after me.

"That what can you do," he then asked.

"Pippin," Merry yelled, hitting him on his head.

"No it is ok," I said. "I can wield a sword very little. But I do not have the need right now to use a sword."

"Why are you here," Pippin asked, I looked at the young hobbit, knowing he would not stop asking questions, why did he have to know anyway why I was here.

"This is one of my homes, deer hobbit," I explained.

"Where are you from," he then asked. I looked at him, not sure what to say.

"Pippin!" Merry the hobbit next to him yelled.

"It is alright he just wants to know," I said dropping the subject and taking a sip from the glass I held.

------------------

The feast was getting boring. Elrond talked to Gandalf and my brother about fighting, which I had no interest in listening to. Frodo talked to his friends, and Legolas talked to the elves next to him. I leaned back in my chair, my mind wondering off. It was very common of me to think of my mother and father. I never knew them, but what Aragorn knew of them he told me.

"Why don't you leave? I can see you're bored," Aragorn said to me. I stood up from my chair, and Legolas and my brother also stood up.

"Nice meeting you Frodo Baggins," I said to him, I turned to Legolas, "and you to Prince Legolas."

"The pleasure is mine," he said, and as I left, Legolas and my brother sat down, and everyone went back to talking as if I was never there.

-------------------

I hurried into the council wearing a brown dress with a hood covering my face. Aragorn had suggested I covered my face until he end of the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said. I sat next to my brother, who looked to be thinking. Frodo got up and placed the ring in the middle for all to see. As he sat down, he looked relieved, like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." A man yelled, standing up and looking at each member of the council.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." My brother yelled.

" And what would a ranger know of this matter?" the man asked.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas suddenly yelled, as he stood up.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said, trying to calm him down.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." I yelled, standing up, now all eyes where on me.

"And who are you just another ranger," he asked.

"I am Alisa daughter of Parathron, adopted sister to Aragorn," I yelled.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." He said, and then sat down. I also sat down, after the looks I received from Aragorn and Lord Elrond.

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"Then you have only one choice, the rings must be destroyed,"

"What are we waiting for?" The Dwarf yelled. He picked up his ax and brought it down upon the ring. But the ring did not shatter only his ax.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Lord Elrond explained. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas yelled standing up again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," the Dwraf yelled to the Elf.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!" Boromir yelled.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" the dwarf yelled, and then everyone got up and started yelling at each other. I sat down watching the arguing. I leaned my head against my hands, trying to figure everything out. What was going on?

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." I heard a voice say. I turned to see the small hobbit, Frodo Baggins.

"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, I looked at my brother shocked, he kneeled down in front of him. "You have my sword." Wait? What did he just do?

"And my bow," Legolas said.

"And my axe…" I stood up as fast as I could. I had to leave, why would Aragorn decide to go with the fellowship? He was leaving me again!

-------------------

It had been two days since I talked to Aragorn about being apart of the Fellowship. They were to stay for a week preparing, then they would make their journey.

I sat in the library in Rivendell, or known as Lord Elrond's study. I heard a soft knock on the door and Aragorn walked in, along with the rest of the Fellowship, Lord Elrond followed behind.

"Aragorn, what is the meaning of this?" I asked.

"Alisa I was going to send you on a horse with the riders of Gondor and send you there," he said, but sounded like he wasn't going to. "I had a dream that you and the company were killed by Orcs."

"I have seen it to, I do not know if that fate is certain," Lord Elrond explained.

"I have decided to take you with me…"

"No, Aragorn," I said standing up, almost knocking the chair I was in over.

"You cannot stay here. You will come with us until I can take you to Gondor safely" my brother said.

"You let him convince all of you," I yelled. "I will be a burden Aragorn you know this."

"Boromir and I have decided to teach you some skills with a sword; Legolas will teach you to use a bow…"

---------------

"Aragorn do you remember the last time you tired to teach me to use a bow," I said holding the bow in my hands.

"I remember," he said patting his leg.

"I shot you in the leg," I said.

"I still can't figure how you did it, considering I was standing behind you," Aragorn explained. I notched the arrow and waited for instructions on what to do next.

"Relax you elbow," Legolas said. "Then release."

"You make it sounds so easy Prince Legolas," I said. "I am going to let go Aragorn, so you should back up incase the arrows comes flying at you." I let go of the string and the arrow buried itself in the earth in front of me. I let out a sign dropping the bow. I turned around to see Aragorn behind me with a smile on his face.

"Well at least didn't hit me," he said.

"Next time I hope it does," I yelled walking off and leaving Aragorn and the Elf standing alone.


	2. Chapter 2

IwishSan: Thank you so much for your review, please keep on reading 

This is a remake of my story To The End, some will stay the same, and most of the story will change.

-------------------

"I can't believe I am going," I said. I sat on the floor in my room. I had a little bag full with pairs of pants, shirts and a tunic. The belt held two daggers lay next to me.

"May I come in Alisa," Arwen asked. I looked at her, and then went back to the bag. "Here." She handed me a pair of trousers, and a shirt.

"Thank you," I said as I stuffed them in my bag.

"Alisa, what is wrong," Arwen asked sitting across from me.

"How could Aragorn think I will be safe going with him and the Fellowship," I said. "Did you see me out on the field today? The arrow went no more than a foot."

"He has his reasons, so does Ada," she explained. "The feast is about to begin. Will you come?"

"Yes I will be there," I said, I watched Arwen leave the room. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I wondered if I would ever see Rivendell again.

--------------------

"Mind if I sit here," I asked the young hobbits as I entered the dinning hall, the last time for a long time.

"Sure, sorry about yesterday, I kept asking questions about you." Pippin said.

"It is alright," I said. "Now I believe it is my turn."

"What would you like to know Lady Alisa," Sam asked, the one who I sat next to.

"What does the Shire look like," I asked.

"Well, there are woods as far as the eye can see, everyone parties, enjoying life," Pippin explained, I could tell he missed his home very much.

"I miss my home," I said getting up and leaving the hobbits to their thoughts.

-----------------

"In a few days the ten Fellowship shall leave. We feast in honor of their safe return home." Elrond said, as he held up his glass. Everyone held up theirs and waited for him.

"Safe return home," he said.

"Safe return home," I said with everyone else, then brought the glass to my lips and drank the liquid in it.

-----------------

"Move your feet," Boromir yelled to me again as we fought in one of the practicing fields of Rivendell. Legolas stood near and watched with Aragorn.

"I am moving my feet," I yelled back at him.

"Alisa stop arguing and listen to him" Aragorn yelled. I stopped what I was doing to turn to Aragorn but Boromir attacked me again.

"Never turn away Lady Alisa," Boromir instructed. I blocked another swing from Boromir, I knew he was going easy on me, seeing that this was one of my first attempts sparing with someone. He came at me again and I dodged out of the way. "You catch on quickly."

"Well I can figure out quickly how to fight…" I started to say.

"But it will be a miracle if she can actually fight in battle," Aragorn said interrupting me.

"Ok Lady Alisa, that is all for day," Boromir said putting his sword away. I did the same as I walked over to Aragorn.

"Why do you see the need to put me down all the time?" I asked stopping in front of my adoptive brother.

"I am just telling the truth Alisa," he said grinning at me.

"How much fighting do you think I will be doing Aragorn," I asked. "I plan on hiding in the back until I make it back home to Gondor."

"Lady Alisa would you like to work on your archery skills," Legolas asked walking up to me. I looked at him and then to my brother.

"Yes you would like to practice Alisa," Aragorn said pulling me along to the targets. I grabbed the bow and once again Legolas placed my hands where they should be. His touch was gentle and soft for being a warrior.

"Maybe I can make it past one foot this time," I said holding the bow straight and putting the arrow in place. I pulled the string back and let go. This time the arrow flew past the target and into the trees.

"Well at least it didn't hit the ground," Aragorn laughed.

"It is actually stuck in a tree," Legolas said looking out into the forest.

"Well Alisa I must go find Lord Elrond, but keep practicing," Aragorn said, leaving me and the prince alone. I picked up another arrow and put it in place. I aimed the bow again andlet go. This time the arrow hit the outside of the target.

"You would have hit the Orcs shoulder," Legolas said. "Not enough to kill him though."

"Well maybe he would have been caught off guard and I could kill him with my sword skills," I said walking over to the target and pulling the arrow out.

---------------

"So your from Gondor," Legolas asked me and we started to walk away from the fields.

"Yes, I lived there all of my eighteen years, some times with Aragorn," I explained.

"How did your parents die," he asked.

"I am not really sure. Aragorn said from an orc attack, but I don't really know. He took me in, and ever since I have been with him," I explained. "We lived in Gondor for a while and then coming here to Rivendell."

"Well I must retire now," I said to Legolas, handing him back the old bow. "Good night Prince Legolas."

"Just Legolas please, no need for formalities right now," he said walking off and leaving me on the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review, any reviews are welcome…

MLB: Well I can't tell you if it will be a romance or not, I guess you will just have to keep on reading. I haven't decided yet what it will become.

IwishSan: Thank you again for your review

-------------------------

The morning finally came when I would be departing with the rest of the fellowship. I slipped into brown trousers and a white shirt. I hooked my belt along with the two daggers hanging on the side. Aragorn had given up on my archery skills and decided to leave that to Legolas and himself. Then Pippin came in, holding a green cloak. He handed it to me and I clipped it on.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Same to you," I said as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail using string I had found.

"Just the right size," he said, looking at it.

"Yes, indeed," I said, then suddenly Elrond entered the room and Pippin quickly left afraid of him still ever since the counsil meeting.

"Alisa, it is either this or Pippin's idea in sending you to The Shire," Elrond said as he put a hand on my shoulder, as I looked at the mirror.

"I just hope I survive," I whispered.

"Listen to me Alisa, stay near Aragorn, Boromir or Legolas." He said. "Do not leave their side; there are far worse things out there. Do you understand what I am telling Alisa?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good, everyone is out in the court yard. They are all most ready to leave," and with that he was gone. I looked at my reflection one last time, and then made my way out to the court yards. Everyone stared at me as I made my way down the long steps.

"Now everyone is here. We may begin our journey now," Gandalf said.

-----------------

I trailed behind Merry and Pippin, Frodo walked in the front of the group with Gandalf, Aragorn was behind me, but we didn't speak to each other. He knew I was mad about being in the fellowship, I had no purpose, and I was nothing special to the group, I would only cause more problems.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and from there our road turns east to Mordor" I heard Gandalf say.

"Rohan might be your home for a while Alisa," Aragorn said, he walked into pace with me but I still didn't look at him. "You will stay there until the war is over. I know you're mad, but you must understand this is for your own safety." Safety? Traveling in the wild was considered saver to him?

"It is ok Aragorn," I said. "I am not mad."

-------------------------

I found myself sitting on a large rock. I watched as Merry and Pippin began sparring and soon Boromir joined in. Frodo and Sam sat next to me, not speaking to anyone. I watched Frodo carefully; he seemed he longed to be back at the Shire.

"Did you leave someone deer to you back home," I asked him. Frodo turned to look at me and gave me a little smile. "Sort of."

"Did you leave someone special back at your home Lady Alisa," Sam asked who sat next to Frodo.

"Well he was my best friend, his name was Jonea," I said. "I sent him a letter telling him I am ok."

"How did you send him a letter," Aragorn asked, he sat a few rocks away, but was still listening to my conversation, so was Legolas.

"Well I was in the stables after you told me I would be going with you and I saw riders from Gondor, I guess came with Boromir," I explained. "I gave them a letter and asked them to deliver it to Jonea."

"Were you courting him Lady Alisa?" Sam asked. I heard Aragorn next to me laugh.

"No I was not, he was and will always be just a friend," I explained. "What is so funny?"

"You have never courted anyone," he said.

"Well maybe it is because I never stay in the same place for very long. You're always moving me," I explained. "But not anymore, I am staying in Gondor once I get there."

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I would say we're taking the long way round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" I heard Gimli say. Then all of a sudden Pippin let out a cry and before I knew it the two small hobbits where attacking Boromir. Quickly Legolas jumped up and ran to a rock, looking out to what seemed to be clouds.

" It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir yelled.

"Crebain from Dunland" Legolas said.

"Hide," I heard my brother say. Everyone started gathering their things and hiding. Legolas grabbed my hand and pulled me under a tree as the Crebain appeared. They were loud and noisy and stayed for a while, circling the large rocks a few times.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf informed everyone. I looked up at the snowy mountain; I did not do well in the cold, in fact I hated the cold.

-----------------------

The walk on the mountain was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Legolas seemed to differ; he walked on the snow, as graceful as can be. I shot him glares, to me he was a show off. Days like these I would love to be an elf.

"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas yelled.

"Its Saruman!"

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled. The cold was unbearable. My hair was solid as ice and frozen to my face.

"No!" Gandalf yelled and then started to chant out spells, but that sadly did not work. Then the lightning struck the mountain and I looked up seeing white snow about to fall on me.

-----------------------------

I gasped for air but snow went into my mouth instead. I couldn't breathe, the cold was taking over me, and I soon felt like I was leaving this world. Everything began to fade, and I could do nothing to stop it. Suddenly a pair of strong hands pulled me out of the snow, and the last thing I saw was Legolas and my brothers' face before everything went white.

My eyes flashed open and I tried to figure out where I was. It was not cold out, but very warm. Someone was holding me and I began to move out of their grasp. Where was it? What was I doing on the side of a mountain? I looked around seeing not snow but the side of a mountain.

"Alisa," I heard a very familiar voice say. I looked at the person holding me. Aragorn set me down by a fire.

"I thought I lost you, Legolas found your hand sticking out and pulled you out. But a boulder hit your head, we found you, I thought it was too late." Aragorn explained.

"I guess that explains the headache I have," I said bring my hand to me head. I tired to get up. But was stopped my Aragorn.

"Alisa do not get up," my brother said but I did any. I staggered as I got up almost falling but Aragorn caught me. "Relax."

"Where are we?' I asked.

"The Mines of Moria," he explained to me.

"I thought Gandalf said he didn't want to come this way," I asked.

"He didn't, but it was Frodo's choice and he decided to get off the mountain."

"I hope not because of me," I said.

"No, for everyone's sake…"

--------------------

Aragorn left me alone sitting by the fire. Legolas knelled down next to me.

"Let me check your head again," He said gently pushing hair away from the wound.

"That was you who sewed it up," I asked, he glanced at me and nodded. "Thank you."

"It was not problem Lady Alisa,"

"Alisa please, just Alisa, since I am just calling you Legolas," I smiled. He smiled back at me and then drew his attention back to my head. Him touching the wound brought pain back into head. I winced a little and he noticed.

"I am sorry," he said pulling back.

"O it is ok,"

"You should get some rest, it will be awhile until we go into the mines," Legolas said as he began to walk away.

"Legolas," I called to him, he turned around to look at me. "Thank you."

"Anytime Alisa…"


	4. Chapter 4

LadyAtika: Thank you so much for your review... keep on reading

Angel On A Pinhead: Parathorn is Alisa's father. I explained that in the very first sentence of the story. About the cut on her head in the snow, boulders did fall the first time the mountain was tired to be bringing down and something hit her. This is a fan fiction, nothing more, nothing less.

IwishSan: Well it was just a few stitches that Legolas stitched up

Kyrie Dawn: Like I said before I do not know if it will be a romance…. Probably thought. Thank you for reading.

----------------------

I sat by the fire and stared into the orange and yellow flames. The fire was memorizing and the only thing that woke me up form it was when Merry and Pippin stood next to me.

"We wish we were home too Lady Alisa," Pippin said.

"Then why are you here," I asked.

"To stick by Frodo, everyone needs someone there for them." Pippin said picking up a rock and throwing it into the water, soon Merry followed.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn hissed grabbing the arm of one of the hobbits.. I looked out into the water, and saw ripples, like something was coming towards us.

"What is that," I asked, but no one answered me.

"Mellon." I heard Gandalf said, and the doors to the mine opened up. Everyone walked in, not knowing what the mines held. I had heard stories of it, that evil lived inside.

"What are we stepping on," I asked, Gandalf lit his walking stick, and light erupted from it, I shielded my eyes from the light and soon they adjusted. I looked down to the ground and noticed I was stepping on bones. I back up in panic but they were all around me.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." I heard Boromir say. Legolas, who was next to me, bent down and snapped an arrow out of one of the skeletons.

"Goblins" he yelled. He pulled out his bow and arrow as fast as lighting and Aragorn pulled out his sword. I pulled out my daggers I had received my Lord Elrond, what damage could a dagger do to an orc with my skills? Not very much.

"Strider," I heard Sam yell. I saw Frodo being dragged on the floor, something pulling him into the water. I was pushed behind everyone so I could not see anything; the dwarf grabbed my arm and pulled me back farther into the mines.

"Give then some room," he yelled to me. Everyone was yelling and screaming, but finally they all rushed in, Frodo in Boromir's arms. The Watcher, or what looked like to me as a giant squid, crashed threw the mine, bringing boulders down with it, and all went dark.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quiet now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf explained.

"We shall sleep here tonight," finally Gandalf said what felt like hours to me. "I think we can spare a little more light if we build a fire."

I bunched up the only cloak I had and sued it as a pillow and laid down on the hard rock. I felt someone get up and put a cloak on top of me and walk over to the fire, where I knew Aragorn was at.

"Is that your cloak on her," Aragorn asked someone.

"Yes, she was using hers as a pillow and she looked cold. I have no need for it at the moment." Legolas said. I knew they thought I was sleeping.

"She is angry at me still, I can tell," Aragorn finally said after a long silence. "She is angry that I always moved her around. She had found a home in Rivendell."

"You brought her here for her own safety," Boromir said. "I thought she would be a burden, but she is not. She is just another companion on this journey." I turned around from the side I was sleeping on to face Aragorn, and the other two men sitting by the fire.

"I am not angry at you Aragorn," I said. He looked at me surprised that I was awake and talking to him.

"I thought you were sleeping," he asked.

"No," I said. "Aragorn I am not mad at you. You're my step brother, I can't be mad at you."

"Get some sleep Alisa; we have a long hike ahead of us soon." I was about to turn around to go back to sleep but felt the cloak on me.

"Thank you Legolas," I said. "For the cloak." I turned around on my side and sleep soon came over me.

---------------------

"_Jonea I don't know when I will ever see you again" I began to cry and few tears coming down my face. "I might never…"_

_"Don't say that," he said brushing the tears away. "You will." I studied him once more and I sat up on the horse in front of Aragorn. He wore the clothes of a Gondor warrior, and he was. He had brown hair like Aragorn and brown dark eyes._

_"I will see you soon," I yelled as Jonea disappeared from my sight._

-----------------------

"Alisa," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Aragorn shaking me lightly. "You were dreaming"

"O," I said. "I dreamed about Jonea."

"I know you were saying his name," Aragorn smiled lightly.

"I hope he is ok," I said. "If Gondor goes to war he will be fighting."

"He will be fine, he is a skilled solider." Aragorn said to reassure me. "Come we are about to walk again."


	5. Chapter 5

LadyAtika: Thank you so much for your review... keep on reading

Once again this is a remake of To The End most of it will change, some of the story will stay the same.

All reviews welcome

-------------------------

"I have no memory of this place." I heard Gandalf say. I was in the back of the group, and the last to finish climbing the stares. Gandalf looked on at the three entrances as he looked very confused. I sat down on the ground against rocks. My back had finally gotten use to the hard ground.

"Are you lost," Pippin asked.

"No," Merry said.

"Gandalf is thinking." Merry said, and then we sat in silence.

"Merry, I am hungry," I heard Pippin say. I laughed and him shaking my head. Aragorn sat down next to me smoking his pipe.

"I hate that smell," I said moving away from him.

"I know," he said. "That's why I sat next to you." I looked out into the dark mines. What was I doing here? If I was still in Rivendell I would be running through the paths of flowers, not a care in the world. Aragorn was traveling to Mordor, while I was going to Rohan, not Gondor anymore.

"….Ah! It's that way!" we heard Gandalf say,

"He has remembered."

"The air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." As I was walking down the steps, I almost fell. They were narrow and very steep.

----------------------

"Behold! The great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said. I looked at the huge pillars, my mouth dropped over. I had never seen anything like it before, nor had I known that the mines could be so beautiful.

"It is beautiful," I whispered. Then Gimli saw a door open and ran through it. We all followed and saw him crying in front of a grave. Gandalf read the words on the grave, but I was not listening, the room was freaking me out. It didn't feel right to be in here and I could tell Legolas and Aragorn felt the same way. I walked over to Aragorn who motioned for me to stand close to him.

"Is this bad, Aragorn," I asked, but he did not answer. "Is it..." Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin, and started to read from a book.

"…we can not get out…" Gandalf read.

"Then why are we here," I whispered to no one. My eyes followed Pippin and watched him put the staff and hat down onto the ground.

"Pippin, no" I yelled, but it was too late. Pippin touched the arrow in the skeleton and it fell down the well, making as much noise and possible.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he yelled at him. Then there was along pause, and then we heard drums.

"Orcs," Legolas yelled. I ran over to my brother and Legolas. "Stay behind me, Alisa" Legolas pushed be behind him, as he pulled his bow and arrows out. Aragorn and Boromir went to shut the door, when arrows started to fly in.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said.

"A what, how did they get a cave troll" I yelled. I pulled out my dagger and was pushed behind Gandalf by Gimli. Then they started pounding on the door. My heart began to pound and it felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. I wasn't ready to die.

The door was broken open and the Orcs rushed in. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo all ran off in different directions, screaming. An orc came after me. Its sword came at me but I ducked out of the way. Then I stuck the dagger into his chest and pulled it out. The orc fell to the ground dead. Ok one dead. Then suddenly the doors broke open and the cave troll came in.

I gasped when the troll came near me, but I jumped out of the way. Another Orc came at me and I killed it by trusting my dagger into it once again. I turned around to see an Orc right behind me fall to the ground with an arrow in it. I looked that Legolas who was on the ledge. He nodded at me and then went of to fight the cave troll. I spotted Sam by the corner and ran over to him.

"Alisa, I think I am getting the hang of this!" he said. Then the troll caught the sight of us against the wall. We all dodged out of the way as he tired to hit us, Merry, Sam, Pippin and I went one way, and Frodo went the other way. The troll followed Frodo, who was managing to stay on the opposite side of the troll, and then the troll grabbed his foot.

"Aragon! Help" Frodo yelled. The troll let him go when Frodo stabbed his hand, he went to reach for him again but Aragorn jumped out in front, but the troll knocked him to the wall. I ran over to my brother and so Frodo did to.

"Aragorn," I yelled pushing him on his back. "Are you ok?"

"No Frodo, watch out," I yelled. Then Frodo dogged the spear of the troll, but was cornered into a wall, and then suddenly the troll stabbed him in his chest.

"Frodo…" I yelled, I went to run over to him but my brother stopped me. I sat down against the wall, trying to catch my breathe as Legolas killed the troll by shooting an arrow into its brain, and the troll toppled over throwing Pippin hard to the ground. I ran over to check on Pippin.

"Are you ok" I asked him helping him stand up.

"I am ok…how is Frodo?"

"He's alive." I heard Sam say.

"Give him room," he said.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Then more orc approached. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!"

------------------

We started running, I was behind Aragorn, who was impossible to catch up to. Orcs started to pour out of wholes and cracks in the walls, and the floors. Then soon they surrounded us all. Fear took over me, I never been more frightened in my life, at that very moment I thought I was going to die. Then a roar could be heard in the distance, a bright light started to travel through the pillars.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf yelled and we started to run again, then we came to a break in the stairway, Boromir would have fell over the edge but Legolas pulled him back. I suddenly stopped and Merry and Pippin ran into my back, causing me to stumble forward. We continued to run down the long steps, until we came to a gap. Legolas jumped over easily, and then Gandalf jumped.

"Alisa, jump," Legolas yelled. I jumped over, almost not making it, Legolas caught me and pushed me behind them both, then arrows where being shot at us. Boromir then jumped over with Merry and Pippin, as a part of the staircase collapsed. My brother threw Sam across, then Gimli jumped over, he missed, but Legolas grabbed his beard. The staircase broke again, and this time Aragorn and Frodo where left.

"Aragorn," I yelled. A big bolder fell and crashed threw the other side of the staircase. Then it started to lean.

"It's coming this way," I yelled, pulling Merry and Pippin back. Frodo and my brother realized this to, and they started to lean with the staircase. It then came crashing down, and Frodo and my brother jumped over to our side. We then became to run again and came to the bridge. The barlog followed us, we came to the exit, but Gandalf stayed back.

'You shall not pass…" he yelled. Then everything happened in slow motion. The demon fell off the bridge, and then Gandalf fell to.

"Fly, you fool!" he said, then he let go and fell.

"No," Frodo yelled, he tired to go to the bridge but Boromir held him back. I was in shock; someone I knew had risked his life for us all. Everyone took off running again, but my legs wouldn't move, Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. Then finally, in four days, I saw light.

-------------------------

The four hobbits fell on the ground, tears forming in their eyes. I also fell onto the one of the rocks. Disbelief filled me up inside. Gandalf couldn't be dead? Could he? Tears started to pour down my face. I started to get up but suddenly my legs gave away, and I fell to the ground holding my arm. A pain shot up threw my arm as I held onto it. I let out a little cry, pain I had never felt before filled my right arm. Aragorn came running over, along with Legolas.

"It hurts," I cried.

"Move your hand," Legolas said, he pulled my hand away, and blood drenched it. My eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

"An arrow must have hit you," he said.

"It grazed your arm a little. The wound is not that deep." My brother said, he pulled out a cloth, and tied it tightly around my arm.

"Legolas, Gimli, get them up," Aragorn said as he lifted me to my feet.

"Give them a moment for pity sakes," Boromir yelled.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" my brother yelled. They started running and I followed, pain still threatening me whole arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Myri78: Well I guess you will have to read to find out what happens at Lothlorien. Keep on reading!

Turkoist: no this story is no where near finished. This story should be about 20 -30 chapters….keep on reaing also!

----------------------

We had been running for sometime and came to the beginning of the woods of Lothlorien. Aragorn looked behind him and noticed the four hobbits and I tired and gasping for air. I hated running and wish we could take a long needed break.

"We should sleep here for the night," Aragorn said. Sam and Frodo started a fire, as I sat down near it. No one said a word since the death of Gandalf; everyone was still in heart break.

"We should check this," I heard someone say. I looked next to me and saw Legolas; he was looking at my arm. He took off the cloth, and brought something to it, that started to burn.

"What is that," I yelled pulling my arm back and holding it away from it.

"Alisa give Legolas your arm back," Aragorn said coming up next to me.

"It burns…" I started to say.

"It is medicine made by the elves, it will heal the cut," Legolas said softly, he lightly grabbed my arm again, and became to put the medicine on again.

"Is it bad," I asked him after a few silent seconds. He bandaged my arm again and lightly let go as if not to hurt me.

"It will heal shortly," he said getting up and walking away from me.

------------------------------

I walked around a little stretching my legs. I walked to the fire that Sam had built and sat down across from Boromir and Aragorn.

"Lady Alisa," Boromir said. I looked up at him waiting for him to speak again. "I knew your parents."

"You knew my mother and father," I asked.

"Yes, Lady Astania and Lord Parathron. They knew my father very well," he explained. "Their death was a tragedy."

"I know," I said. "I wish I knew them. All I know is Aragorn."

"You look just like your mother, and you act like her to. Sometimes I forget I am looking at her daughter and I think I am looking at Lady Astania," Boromir explained.

"She must have been a wonderful woman," I said a few tears forming in my eyes.

"I am sorry I brought it up Lady Alisa…"

"No," I said. "It is alright. I always want to know as much information about them as possible."

--------------------------

I finally work up from a dreamless night and found that I was the only one awake, besides Aragorn that was looking at the trees. I got up without making any noise and walked to a little stream I had found earlier. I cleaned my face and wet my hair to get rid of the dirt in it. I stood up and suddenly I felt someone behind me. I pulled out my dagger and brought it around to clash with another sword.

"Legolas, you scared me," I said lowering the dagger and putting my sword back into the case.

"I am sorry Alisa," he said. "They ask me to come get you. We are starting into the woods now."

I walked last in the line, the woods were beautiful, but a sense of evil surrounded them. No one spoke, just walked along admiring everything.

"Stay close, young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," I heard Gimli say, he was in front of me, and I was lagging behind.

"Alisa," I heard a voice whisper. I stopped to look around, but saw no one, when I went to ask the others if they heard the voice. I saw no one.

"Aragorn," I yelled but received no answer. "Great, I am lost." Then before I knew it I was surrounded by elves with their bows drawn. One of them grabbed me, and started to drag me to more elves.

"Let me go," I yelled but the elf was clearly stronger than me.

"She is with us," I heard Aragorn voice yell. The elf let me go and threw me into my brother, who caught me before I fell.

"Haldir o Lórien. (Haldir of Lorien). Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. (We come here for help.) Boe ammen veriad lîn. (We need your protection)" my brother said in elfish. I had also learned and could pick up a few words.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli yelled.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." Haldir said, and he led us to the city.

The walk to the city took a few hours or it seemed like it to me. But when we got there the sight was breathe taking, never had I seen a city so beautiful before. We climbed many stairs, the young hobbits in front of me and I could tell they where tired. Then suddenly the Lady appeared a glow of light erupting from her.

-------------------

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said.

" He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife; stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace..." Lady Galadriel explained.

-------------------------

Everything was happening so fast, Lady Galadriel spoke, then suddenly we were rushed off to a place where we could sleep. I was given fresh new clothes, and a bath that the elves claimed it could calm my spirits. And I believe it did calm my spirit.

"How long are we staying here Aragorn," I said as I sat down on the ground, looking at my dagger.

"Two weeks. We will have enough time to recover our strength, train for a while and then we will set off again," Aragorn explained. Then beautiful voices filled the sky and echoed through the trees.

_A Olorin i yaresse _( Olorin, who once was...)

_Mentaner i Numeherui..._ (sent by the Lords of the West...)

_Tirien i Romenori _(to guard the lands of the East...)

_Maiarion i Oiosaila_...(wisest of all Maiar...)

_Mana elye etevanne..._(what drove you to leave...)

_Norie i melanelye? _(that which you loved?)

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said, I looked at him; he was wearing white shirt and leggings and looked like he also cleaned himself.

"What do they say about him," I asked,

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He said looking at me, then Frodo.

"Tomorrow Alisa, you will work with a bow again," Aragorn said.

"I cannot wait…"


	7. Chapter 7

Turkoist: Thank you again for your review. I already know that this story will be around 20-30 chapters. This is a remake of my one story To The End. I didn't like how that story went so I am redoing it. I am already finished redoing chapter 14. So keep on reading!

-------------------------------------------

After I had eaten my morning meal I found myself wondering into the training fields. The trees gave me a peace of mind, not like the trees in Rivendell. I felt welcomed here and felt that no one would make me leave on an adventure I wished not to go to.

Legolas and Aragorn came up to me and the elf handed me a bow.

"This was made from the thickest wood in Lothlorien," Legolas said.

"It is so light," I said.

"Yes, and it bends easy to, but will not break," he explained. I took an arrow and notched it on the bow.

"Do not mess up Alisa," Aragorn said. "Elves are watching you."

"Thanks Aragorn, that's helps," I laughed. I aimed the bow and let go and the arrow hit the target.

"Well it didn't hit the center," my adoptive brother said. "But at least you hit it."

"Your skills will improve if you keep practicing," Legolas said.

--------------------------

Aragorn and Legolas left me alone after a while. I stayed on the fields aiming and shooting the bow at the target.

"Lady Alisa," someone said as I pulled the arrows out of the target. I turned around to see an elf, the one we met in the woods standing a few feet away from me.

"Lord Haldir," I said nodding to him.

"If you would allow me I can give you some advice," he said.

"O," I said. "Sure."

"Well, you keep hitting the right side of the target because you keep dropping your shoulder," he explained. "Keep it straight." I did what he told me. I aimed the bow and arrow once again in the middle of the target. I let go keeping my shoulder straight, not bent.

"Wow," I said. "I hit almost in the center. Thank you for your advice."

"You are welcome Lady Alisa."

---------------------------------

Tow weeks came by fast and we were ready to leave. It saddened me to leave the beautiful trees of Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel let me keep the bow and gave me a arrow engraved with my name on it.

I sat in the boat with Legolas and Gimli. We didn't really speak to each other, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

"The Argonath" I heard Gimli say. I looked up at the statues, they were memorizing to anyone looking up at them. The statues to me, were telling up to stop, go back, that's danger lies ahead. We passed the feat of the statue, and still I was amazed. Then we came upon an old moorage and beached our boats there. I got up, stretching my legs out. Sam lit a fire, and I sat near it, watching Legolas who was walking around, still looking into the forest.

"I think the elf has gone crazy," I whispered to Pippin, who also laughed with me.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." My brother said, I got up and stood next to him, as he also looked out into the woods.

"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Gimli explained.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest, and recover your strength, master Dwarf." He said.

"That sounds dangerous Aragorn," I whispered to him. Then Legolas came up to us.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." Legolas said.

"You should trust him Aragorn, he knows," I said, trying to also convince him to leave.

"Where is Frodo," I heard Merry say. I turned around and Boromir was also gone.

-----------------------------------

"I cannot believe they made us stay here," I said sitting next to Merry and Pippin. Then I looked and saw that Sam was missing.

"Where is Sam?" I asked.

"We need to go find him," Pippin said.

"Yes, we should.' I said, getting up. I grabbed my dagger and bow and we started out into the forest. We walked deeper and deeper, but no sign of Sam, or anyone.

"Wait," I yelled, stopping the two hobbits.

"What," Pippin asked.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Someone is coming," Merry yelled. We hide in a tree that had fallen to the ground, as Orcs ran by us. Then we looked up and I saw Frodo hiding behind a tree.

"Frodo, hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin yelled. But Frodo just sat there and shook his head.

"What's he doing," I asked.

"He is leaving," Merry said.

"No," Pippin yelled he ran out of the tree, I tired to stop him but it was to late. Merry followed, then finally I did. Then the orcs spotted us.

"Run Frodo, go," Merry said.

'Hey, hey you," Merry yelled trying to get their attention. I also started yelling, and finally the Orcs started to come after us. We took off running away from Frodo so he could get away. We jumped over fallen trees, rocks and ditches in the ground.

"Run faster,' I yelled. We went over a small bridge, the two hobbits in front of me. Then suddenly Orcs came from the other direction.

"Trapped," I whispered, panic rushed over to me, the fear of never seeing my brother again came into my mind, and never seeing Legolas. Why I would think that at a time like this? I do not know. The fear of my two friends in front of me. An orc came after us, but we stood there frozen, then suddenly Boromir came to help us. He started fighting the Orcs off, I grabbed an arrow out of the new quiver I had received and placed in it the bow. I aimed and shot an orc right in the neck. Boromir blew his horn to warn the others, but instead it made more Orcs appear.

"Run," Boromir yelled and we started to run again, but stopped when we noticed Boromir was not following us. He was fighting more Orcs, when suddenly an arrow pierced into his chest.

"Boromir," I yelled, but I could not move. The hobbits stood next to me shocked. He fell to the ground, but suddenly got up again, gaining his stretch. He began to fight more Orcs, when another arrow went into him, but he kept fighting. Boromir went against all my doubts; he had more courage than anyone.

Then a third arrow hit him, and he fell to the ground. Pippin looked at me then Merry and we knew what we should do. We ran at the Orcs, but they caught us before we could hit them, and they started to run off with us. My quiver fell off my back and the arrow that Lady Galadriel had given me fell to the ground.

"Aragorn…. Legolas," was the last thing I could yell before the Orcs carried me away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hippielover459: Thank you for your review and keep on reading

Turkoist: Thank you for your kind words. I will definitely check out some of your stories. Keep on writing, keep on reading.

---------------------------------

"Let me go," I yelled, I kicked and pushed at the orc, but he would not let go. It was no use. Instead of Aragorn and Lord Elrond visions of me being killed while going to Gondor by Orcs, I would be killed as they took me from the fellowship.

"Alisa, give up," I heard Pippin say; the orc next to me was carrying him. How could've this happen? How could we get caught by the Orcs?

"Merry? Merry" Pippin called, but Merry was out cold. Then suddenly all the Orcs stopped.

"What is it? What do you smell?" an orc asked.

"Man-flesh." Another said, one who must be there leader.

"Aragorn," Pippin whispered.

"They are coming," I said.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's go!" and the orcs started running again. Pippin ripped his Elven brooch off of his cloak and spit it on the ground. They where coming!

"Where are we going," I heard Pippin ask me. I looked at him, I knew where we where headed.

"Isengard" I whispered. "We need to get out of here; they are going to kill us."

"Go Alisa," Pippin said.

"What,"

"Get away," he whispered. I looked at my hands that where bound together, how could I get away? Then I could feel that the orc holding me had a lose grip. One kick and he would drop me, but then I would run, and be caught again. But it was worth dieing running away from evil, then staying and dieing. But I could not leave my friends.

"Go Alisa, Saruman wants you. He knows if he kills you Aragorn will come after him for revenge. He will kill your brother, the Fellowship will fail." Pippin explained.

"I cannot leave you," I whispered.

"Trust me, we will make, everyone will." He said. I looked at him once more, and then decided to take the chance. I kicked the orc as hard as I could, and he let me go. I fell to the ground hard, but quickly got up. My hands where still tied, which was making it hard for me to run.

"Run Alisa," Pippin yelled. I took off as fast as I could. The orc that had been carrying me started to run after me, but I was a little bit faster than him. He grabbed my arm, but I kicked him once again, he fell to the ground and I took off running again.

"Leave her," I heard their leader say, "She will die in the wild…"

--------------------------------

I had been running for sometime and my hands where still tied together. I looked around and I was in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea where I was, the sun was going down fast, and all hope of ever finding Aragorn was fading. I tired to get the ropes off of my hands, but the more I tired the more they would bleed.

It had been dark for some while, when I heard horses on the ground. Then suddenly they got closer, but I could not see a thing. Someone grabbed me, and pulled me up onto the horse. Before I could do anything I slowly felt my self drifting away.

I woke up to the sun pounding into my eyes. I looked at my capture and noticed they where men, they looked like kings men. Then suddenly I heard a voice in the distance.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" someone yelled, the voice sounded way too familiar. The riders turned around and circled around the person. The rider who had me stayed back, holding a hand to my mouth, I could fell my hands where still tied together.

"...We are not spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken three of our friends' captive." I heard a voice say. I knew how it was Aragorn. I tried to get lose, but the rider held me tight.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer said, I knew his name, I remember one his riders calling him that.

"But there were two Hobbits; do you see two Hobbits with them, and a girl?" I heard Gimli say.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer said, he then whistled, and motioned for the man holding me to come over. "We have someone for you." The man walked over and threw me into Legolas.

"Alisa," Aragorn yelled. "You're alive…"

"We found her wondering around. May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He said, and the riders went off again.

"Alisa, I thought I lost you," Aragorn cried, he looked into my eyes, tears falling down from his.

"Are you alright, did they hurt you," Legolas asked, he noticed my hands where still tied. He pulled out his dagger and cut them.

"I am fine, but Merry and Pippin are gone I left them behind." I cried. "Pippin told me to go, they where bringing us to Saruman, he told me to get away. And now for what? They might be dead." I staggered backwards not able to keep my balance. I started to cry even more, the thought of my friends dead. Legolas hugged me, and in that moment I never wanted him to let go.

"There is still hope," Aragorn whispered. He mounted onto a horse, and called for Gimli to get behind him. Legolas went up on his and I took his hand and he pulled me up in front of him.

---------------------

The smoke seemed closer that it really was. I dreaded going there, and seeing my two friends' dead. We rode in silence; I was still confused about everything that had happened and I did not want to speak about it.

"Are you sure your fine," Legolas asked, as I sat in front of him, he had his hand lightly on my waist so I would not fall. I looked up into his eyes; he searched my face for answers.

"Yes, I am fine now," I said, looking ahead. Aragorn came up next to us on his horse.

"Tell us what happened," he asked.

"No Aragorn…"

"Alisa," Aragorn said. "It will help you heal if you let it all out instead of keeping it inside."

"The orcs killed Boromir, Merry, Pippin and I went after the Orcs but they caught us. They ran carrying us and they smelled you coming near. Pippin told me to get away; they would kill me to get to you. So I kicked the orc, he let me go and I took off running," I explained, and then I paused. Legolas put a hand on my shoulder, to help me keep going. "I kept running until dark. Then I heard the riders, they found me and would not let me go. That's when I heard you."

"We thought we would never see you again, Lady Alisa," Gimli said, as he sat behind Aragorn.

"We would never have stopped looking for you," my adoptive brother said. I gave him a smile, but could not say anything. I knew I was safe, but for how long?

"I believe this is yours Alisa," Legolas said hanging me the arrow that Lady Galadriel had given me.

"Thank you Legolas, this means a lot to me…"


	9. Chapter 9

Jana: Thank you for your review. Don't worry I will update.

Turkoist: Thank you for your review. I guess you will have to keep on reading to see what happens between Alisa and Legolas.

Daughter of Arabia: thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

Hippielover459: Thank you again for the review. Keep on reading!

----------------------------------

We rode to the pile of dead orcs, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn walked over but I stayed behind. It was to much for me to see. Gimli started to look through the pile when suddenly he came across something.

"It's one of their little belts." Gimli said.

"No" I yelled, "they are not dead." I jumped off of the horse and ran over to the pile and looked at the belt, it was one of the hobbits. Aragorn kicked the pile, his eyes where full of pain, and anger.

"We failed them." Gimli muttered. I walked back to the horses, and watched Aragorn walk around.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other….they crawled…..their bonds were cut. They ran over here and were followed…..tracks lead away from the battle, into... Fangorn Forest." He said. I looked at him, did he really know where they went?

"Fangorn! What madness drew them there?" Gimli asked as I walked up to them.

"We're not going to go in there right?'" I asked looking at each of them, but they did not look at me. "Right…Aragorn."

-------------------------------------

They walked into the forest, leaving me behind, I ran up to them, standing next to Gimli who had his axe out.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memories...and anger. The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas explained. "Aragorn, nad no ennas! "Something is out there!""

"Man cenich? "What do you see?"" Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered. Aragorn yelled, and we all attacked with our weapons. Legolas and Gimli's weapons where blocked by the wizard. Aragorn and mine swords got hot and we dropped them to the ground. The wizard approached up, a bright light around him to hide his face.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits…they passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" he said.

"Who are you, show yourself," Aragorn yelled. The light dimmed, and Gandalf appeared in front of us.

"O my god," I said shocked, I looked at him again, closer, making sure my eyes where not playing tricks on me.

"It cannot be! You fell!"

"I am Gandalf the White now. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. One stage of the journey is over another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." He said as we followed him to the end of the forest. His horse Shadowfax which he had told us later came up to him. The horse was beautiful, it was pure white.

"So Merry and Pippin are ok," I asked.

"Yes, they asked about you. They asked if you made it out alive." Gandalf explained.

"What did you tell them," I asked as I got up on a horse in front of Legolas.

"I told them to still hope," he said, as he mounted on his horse Shadowfax. "Lets us go, it will take a while to get to Edoras."

----------------------------------

I felt more relaxed that my two good friends where in good hands. But the fear of Frodo and Sam wondering around, destroying the ring was still in my mind. The fear for my life was also a fear. I had come close to death once, would I again? I knew my brother would not let anything happen, I was all he had left, beside Arwen, who seemed to still love him. I knew maybe one day, when this was all over, they could be together again.

I looked at Legolas behind me; he smiled at me, and then looked away. He was a dear friend to me. I knew I could never be with him. Everyone knew it, Legolas did to. If I did stay with him, I would eventually die, and he would still be alive. Elves pick one person to love forever; I knew if he fell in love with me, and I died, he would die of a broken heart. The fact knowing someone could die because you where not there, broke my heart. And it broke Aragorn's heart knowing he could never be with Arwen forever.

"What troubles you," I heard Legolas say, breaking through my thoughts. I looked back at him, studying his emotions, but he showed none,. I shook my head at him and then turned around, pushing the thoughts out of my head.

-----------------------------

We finally made it to Edoras, the people in the town walked around like they were dead. No one showed any emotions, they all dressed in black, like they where expecting a death to happen in the town.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said, jumping off of the horse. Guards brought the horses to the stables and we walked up the stress to the castle.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The guard said. I looked at Gandalf who nodded to everyone to give up their weapons. I didn't have any weapons; mine where stolen from the orcs after they captured us. We entered the castle and walked down the hallway, until we came to where King Theoden was sitting with Grima. The king looked so old, like he was dieing.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf - Stormcrow?" the king asked.

"Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf yelled. I saw the guards around us start to close in, keeping us in.

"I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima hissed. The guards came after him, but Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fought them off. I stayed back, out of the way.

"Théoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell. I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf yelled to the king walking closer to him. Then a lady rushed him, but Aragorn stopped her. Gandalf broke the spell with his staff, and the king's face began to change. I walked up next to Aragorn, to get a better look. I never saw anything like it before.

---------------------------

The guards threw Grima out of the castle. I stayed back on the steps, watching. King Theoden went to kill Grima with his sword but my brother stopped him.

"No my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account…." Legolas, Aragorn and I walked back into the castle. While the king and Gandalf went to the grave of his son. I walked over to a bench and sat down, my body started to relax, it seemed like the first time in many weeks. Gimli sat next to me eating the food servants brought out. Aragorn sat across from me smoking his pipe, and Legolas was behind me, leaning against the wall.

Then suddenly the doors came open, in walked King Theoden and Gandalf, and in there arms where two small children.

"What happened," I asked, as they set the two children down at a table, and brought food to them.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through west fold, burning as they go, every rick and cot" Eowyn explained.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from the women and children. You must fight." Gandalf explained.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Èomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." The king yelled.

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not." My brother said.

"He is right," I whispered to Legolas, who just looked at me, then looked away back at Gandalf.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"We shall leave to Helms Deep…"

----------------------------

Gandalf rushed out to the stables, with Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and I close behind him.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked as we reached the stables.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." My brother explained.

"But will it save them this time," I asked.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men have walked this earth and now, I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming. At first light of the fifth day at dawn, look to the East." Gandalf said, I moved out of the way as Gandalf came through on his horse Shadowfax.

"Now what do we do," I asked as we watched Gandalf go off into the sunrise.

"We go to Helm's Deep…"


	10. Chapter 10

IwishSan: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading

Myri78: Thank you for your review. I guess you will have to keep on reading to see what happens to Alisa and Legolas.

Hippielover459: Once again thanks for the review. Happy reading.

----------------

I walked with Aragorn and Eowyn around the palace.

"So now what am I going to do?" I asked Aragorn.

"Well you will come with us to Helm's Deep," he explained. "After that you will come back here, where you will stay until I can come get you."

"Alisa," I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Legolas walking towards me. Aragorn and Eowyn kept walking as I waited for him.

"Yes Legolas," I asked.

"Would you like to walk with me," he asked me.

"Sure,"

----------------------------

Legolas and I walked down the steps to the palace and stepped outside in the cool sun light. I looked around and saw the town's people packing up their things and getting ready to leave their home.

"What is it Alisa," Legolas asked.

"I know how they feel," I said. "I had to leave my home to."

"You will be home soon Alisa," Legolas said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I said.

"Alisa," Aragorn said running up to me. "Everyone is leaving now…"

-------------------------------

"How come you and your brother do not look alike," Eowyn asked, we had finally started the walk to Helms Deep. Eowyn walked next to me, staring down at me. She was taller than me; everyone was, except the dwarf.

"He adopted me after my parents died," I said, looking at my brother than back to Eowyn. Then she looked at Legolas who walked a few feet ahead of us.

"I saw you and the Prince Legolas together," she said.

"Yes, we become friends,"

"Close friends," she asked, I looked up at her, and then looked away.

"We could never be more than friends." I explained. "No one would allow it, except for Aragorn."

"I am sure it will all work out," she said, then went off to talk to Aragorn in front of me. I looked at the two of them. My brother looked like she wanted her to leave; she seemed to be bringing back memories. Painful memories.

-----------------------------

Finally night fell over the camp; the town's people soon fell asleep. But I stayed awake, laying on my back staring up at the stares above. Aragorn always told me that my parents were up in the stars watching over me. I knew Aragorn was awake, smoking on his pipe, I could smell it. He seemed to always be thinking. Legolas stayed on watch; he seemed to always be more alert when I was around him, ever since I had been taken from the Orcs.

"It is not your fault Legolas," I said, sitting up Indian style on the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"The Orcs," I said. "It wasn't your fault I was taken."

"I told Lord Elrond I would watch over you," he explained. "I have failed."

"It wasn't your fault Legolas," I said getting up and sitting down close to him. "It was fate, I was supposed to happen, and you couldn't change it. No one could, not even Aragorn."

"He blames himself to," Legolas said. I glanced over at Aragorn who was still smoking his pipe.

"I know," I said. "He also blames himself that I am here…."

----------------------------------

I woke up the next day, the sun in my eyes, from a dreamless night. Others started to wake up, and soon after breakfast we all started again. I felt something inside of me, telling me to stop, go back, don't walk any farther. I stopped dead in my tracks, something was about to happen.

"Alisa are you alright," Legolas asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was about to answer him, but heard a scream of terror. Legolas took off running to the hill.

"You must lead the people to Helms Deep," the king yelled to Eowyn.

"I can fight…"

"No, Alisa go with her…"

-----------------------------------------

It seemed like we had been walking for hours. I finally saw the big stone structure of Helm's Deep. We walked in and already people from other places were already there. I sat down on the steps waiting for Aragorn and Legolas to return.

I fell asleep on the steps but woke up to someone lightly shaking me. I opened my eyes to see blues eyes staring into mine.

"Legolas" I asked.

"You fell asleep on the steps," he said. I looked around looking for Aragorn.

"Legolas," I asked. "Where is Aragorn…"


	11. Chapter 11

Jana: Thank you for your review….here is another chapter for you

TheDevilsDaughter2010: Here is an update. Thank you for your review….keep on reading.

Myri78: thanks again for the review….. :)

----------------------------

Legolas left me alone after he told me what happened to Aragorn. How could he fall like that? Was he really dead? I sat on the steps my face buried into my hands crying. I cried almost every night, but this was a different kind of crying. I was crying because I just lost the only person I considered family.

I had no one now. I felt lost. My mother, father and now Aragorn who was like a brother to me was dead. I cried myself to sleep that night.

_"I will always love you Alisa. You will always be my sister, even if it is now by blood…"_

I woke up again to someone gently shaking me. I looked into the face of a man with brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Aragorn?" I cried. "Is that you?" I sat up in a bed to look at him. Could he really be here? How did I get here?

"I am here Alisa," he said. I hugged him with all my strength and I never wanted to let go.

"Is this a dream," I asked.

"No," he laughed slightly.

"Don't ever leave me again Aragorn," I cried hugging him once more. "How did I get there?"

"Legolas carried you here after you fell asleep on the steps…"

--------------------------------

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg," King Théoden explained. I followed behind Legolas as they walked with the King around Helm's Deep.

"This is not a rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli explained.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn yelled in anger.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" The King yelled back at him.

"Why don't you call for aid," I suggested. First the king looked at me, and then Aragorn and Legolas. They looked into my eyes as if telling me to shut up and keep out of it.

"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." The King said to me.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn yelled. Yes Gondor will answer, and then I could go home!

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon.. No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone."

---------------------------------------

I walked behind Legolas and Aragorn as they began to walk into the armory.

"Lady," someone said. I turned around to face a young man, around the age of me. "I am here to take you to the Caves." I looked around for Legolas and Aragorn; they didn't even notice I had stopped walking.

"What is your name" I asked the young man.

"Eorl," he said. "By orders of the King, I must take you."

"I will take her," Aragorn said coming up behind me.

"Yes my lord," the man said and left me alone. Aragorn grabbed my hand and brought me to steps to sit on.

"Make sure you come back to me Aragorn," I said.

"I will, I promise," he said.

I watched as Aragorn looked around and his eyes fell upon a scared boy standing alone.

"Give me your sword. What is your name?" he asked the boy.

"Háleth, son of Háma, my lord. The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless" the boy said. Aragorn stood up and swung the sword around.

"This is a good sword, Háleth, son of Háma. There is always hope." He said.

"Come Alisa," Aragorn said getting up. "I will put my armor on and then escort you to the caves myself…"

-----------------------------

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," Legolas said as he came up behind Aragorn and I.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." He said, and I did not understand, or know why Legolas was apologizing.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli said and then I heard a horn. Could it be starting already?

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said and they all ran out of the room to see who was coming.

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn said. "You are most welcome!" he said hugging the elf.

"We are proud to fight along side men once more…."

----------------------------------

I looked at Aragorn once more and gave him a hug. I stood by the entrance to the caves, where two men guarded the door.

"I will come back for you," he said.

"You better," I laughed giving him one more hug. Aragorn walked away giving me one last look and soon he was out of my sight.

"Fight well Legolas," I said. "Don't let Gimli beat you. I know about your beat to see who kills the most Orcs." Then I hugged Legolas. I knew he wasn't expecting it because he jumped back a little. Then I felt his hands around my waist.

"I want to see you with Aragorn when he comes and gets me…" I said and then the guards opened the doors to the caves and I walked in. I looked at Legolas until the doors shut and I could see him no more.


	12. Chapter 12

Myri78: Thank you for your review. HAPPY 29TH BIRTHDAY ORLANDO!

----------------------------

All I heard was the Orcs banging their swords on the ground before the fight. During the fight I could hear the clashing of swords and men and elves fighting. Then I heard an explosion.

"Eowyn what was that?" I asked.

"They are breaking in" A women yelled.

"Is there a way out," I asked Eowyn.

'Yes, the path leads into the mountains," she said. "We will not get far. What do you think we should do?" Was she really asking me what I thought?

"I think we should stay. If we try to leave the Orcs will get us. There are probably to many of them." So that's what we did. We waited out the war.

---------------------------------------

_The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?_

The women and children in the caves were let out a few hours later. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas came for me and I was scared that they died. I walked outside to see thousand of elves, men and Orcs dead lying upon my feet. Then I found Legolas and Aragorn talking with Gandalf.

"Aragorn," I yelled running over to him and he caught me in his arms. "I am so happy to see you alive."

_But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you._

I then hugged Legolas, this time he wasn't s surprised and he expected it. I smiled up at him, finally happy, we had won the battle of Helms Deep and everyone I loved was alive. Gimli came up to us and I also hugged him to. He jumped back surprised, but then laughed. I looked at Aragorn who hugged Eowyn, then turned to look at me, and a smile spread upon his face.

_Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. Because they were holding on to something. That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for. _

-------------------------------------

A few hours later I found myself sitting down on the steps. I looked around at all the dead bodies and my eyes fell upon a dead little boy. Tears began to fill in my eyes. So young.

"Alisa, are you alright," someone said, as they sat down next to me. I looked at Legolas, sitting next to me.

"No," I said, looking a head, as bodies where being carried away next to me. "So many dead, so many, so young."

"We had to have everyone fight or we would have lost," Legolas explained.

"I know," I sighed, "but so many."

The afternoon sun was shining above us, the look of hope and victory was held on everyone's faces. Women walked around, crying, searching for the ones they had lost. Other women ran to their men hugging them, never wanting to let them go. I saw the look of love on their faces, they had each other, and I wanted someone. I looked at Legolas and he smiled at me.


	13. Chapter 13

TheLoneShe-Elf: Thank you for your review. I did not like how To The End went, so I decided to rewrite it.

TheDevilsDaughter2010: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

Hippielover459: Keep on reading!

Myri78: I guess you will have to wait and see what happens with Alisa and Legolas.

--------------------------

The word was we would be staying at Helms Deep for three days. Gandalf had asked King Théoden to ride with him to Isengard, and somehow everyone ended up agreeing to go. I knew an evil greater was at Isengard.

"Isengard is a great ring-wall of stone sheltered by the mountainside. It has only one entrance, a great arch in the southern wall leading into a long tunnel. Both sides of the tunnel close with huge doors of solid iron." Aragorn explained, I followed behind him, along with Legolas and Gimli. I stepped over many dead orc bodies, some rotting, and decaying in the sun. Many rushed around preparing for Isengard.

"I do not think you should go Alisa," Aragorn said, he stopped to look at me on the steps of the entrance of Helms Deep.

"So I will stay hear," I asked

"Yes or you will go back with the people to Rohan," he mumbled, not really looking at me, but at all the dead Orcs.

-------------------------

Alisa," I heard my name being called, I stopped and waited for Eowyn to run up next to me. "How are you today?"

"Better than yesterday," I said looking out into the distance.

"Ready for the feast tonight? It is in honor of my uncle, and your fellowship"

"I am not going, I have nothing nice to wear," I stated, looking at her.

"Do not worry; I have some dresses you can wear. You know where to find me, meet me there soon" and with that she was gone.

I sat on a balcony looking out over the gates of Helms Deep. Life was changing for the better. Legolas popped into my head. I was close to Legolas then anyone else, well our actions did not show it, but in our heart it did. I felt things for him, things I had felt for my friend Jonea.

I was scared to love someone; everyone who I had loved in the past had died, or had walked out of my life. I did not know where I was going to go after this was all over. I walked into one of the many hallways in Helms Deep. I found Eowyn in a room, putting many dresses on the bed. I looked at them all, and then finally picked out a light blue one; it went all the way to the floor. It had a low cut top, and had long sleeves on it. I put it on then Eowyn did my hair. She braided the sides, and then pulled them back.

"You look lovely," she said, looking at me, and then smiling. I looked in the mirror, and saw a different person smiling back at me. I had left Rivendell as a ten year old at heart, and now in Helms Deep I had aged about twenty more years.

--------------------------

I stepped into the dinning area; Eowyn had left minutes ago, and was now sitting at a table. I looked around, no one really noticing me. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King Théoden, Eowyn and Gandalf sat at the head table; one chair next to Legolas was empty. I remembered last time I was at a feast. I had been sitting next to Legolas, with Frodo across from me, and the other hobbits next to him. They had asked many questions that night, and it ached in my heart that they could not ask questions tonight. I missed them all, especially Pippin, who I could talk to for hours with.

I walked slowly over to them; many looked at me, thinking I was sister to Aragorn. They thought I was someone special, someone raised by kings like Eowyn. But I wasn't, their was only one heir to Gondor, and that was Aragorn, not me. Everyone noticed me, and stood up, then sat down when I took my seat. Aragorn who was on my left leaned in to talk to me.

"Alisa, you could almost pass as a lady," he whispered, Legolas, who was on my right heard this and a smile grew on his lips.

"Very funny," I mumbled, and then looked at Gimli who sat across from me. He also looked like he couldn't believe that I looked like a lady.

------------------------------------

The feast lasted hours, days it seemed to me. Nothing interested me, until my name was spoken.

"Alisa," King Théoden said to get my attention. I took a drink from my glass and looked at him. "Your old enough, when will you get married," King Théoden asked. I almost spit out the drink in my mouth. I heard Aragorn slightly laugh, and I felt Legolas next to me tense up. "Have you found someone in Gondor to love?"

"So many questions you have King Théoden," I said, glaring at him, but he seemed not to notice it.

"You do not love anyone," he asked. I looked at him, and then looked away.

"Who says I do not love." I snapped, "Maybe I found love….here," and with that I stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring the stares and whispers from the people.

--------------------------

I knew he was behind me; he had been following me for sometime now. I stopped on the steps outside.

"Legolas I know your there. You can stop pretending." I said, and turned around to face him.

"I am sorry my lady," he said, watching me pace around, I stopped when he said that.

"Last time you called me that was at the last feast," I said smiling at him.

He sat down next to me and looked out into the distance.

"I had to leave the feat," I said. "I can not have fun while four of my friends are still fighting."

"I will miss you Legolas," I said. "When I go to Rohan, who will I talk to? Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course Alisa," he said. "I will be with Aragorn when he comes back from the war to get you."

"Do you promise," I asked.

"Yes I promise…"


	14. Chapter 14

Myri78: Thank you for your review

A1DS: I know Frodo was not in Rohan. I am not sure why you said that. Anyways, thank you for your review.

MLB: Thank you for your review.

Hippielover459: Thanks for your review.

-------------------------------

Legolas and I stayed outside talking about home, telling stories.

"Jonea was and still is my best friend," I explained. "That all we ever will be, best friends."

"Are you ok with that," Legolas asked.

"Yes," I said and a cool breeze blew through my hair. Legolas noticed that I shivered and put his cloak around me. "Thank you." I turned to look at him and I stared into his blues eyes.

"You have really blue eye," I said, his had came to my cheek and a smile grew upon my lips. He leaned down closer to me, but a sudden noise caused us to pull back.

-----------------------------------

"Sorry if I am interrupting, but you rushed out so quickly. The king did not mean what he said," Aragorn explained.

"People assume things so quickly," I snapped.

"I can not wait to go back home." I explained. "I miss it so much."

------------------------

_Alisa stepped over all the dead bodies, the battle of Helms Deep have finally ended. Blood ran down her face as she wiped it away. She noticed Legolas checking all the orcs making sure they where dead. She watched Eowyn run over to Aragorn and hug him. _

_She stepped over the orcs, elves and mortals that lay dead. Weapons scattered all around. Then suddenly something caught her eye. It was a mortal, with long red hair; she bent down and turned them over. She cried out when she saw the face. It was her, dead. _

-------------------------------------

I woke up with a start and looked around. The nightmare had been coming almost every single night. Maybe it was a sign that soon one day I would not be so lucky. I stood up and looked out the window. The fresh smell of a new day rushed in. Dawn stretched her fingers over Helms Deep. Starting a brand new day, what happened yesterday was now in the past, and soon forgotten.

My thoughts traveled to Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Four Hobbits very dear to me, who I wished to see again.. They where simple men, once living a simple life.

I watched Legolas walk around outside, he seemed to be thinking as he walked on. New feels for Legolas began to form. He felt me staring at him, and turned to look at the window I stood at. I did not turn away, but stared back at him and a smile spread upon my face. He looked at me once more and also smiled.

----------------------------

I walked next to Aragorn, Gimli behind me with Legolas. Gandalf and King Théoden walked ahead at Helms Deep. Many people wondered around not afraid anymore. Many of the riders stood around, talking, I watched as Eomer talked to his sister Eowyn.

"Rohan must now ride into battle against the armies of Isengard," Aragorn explained. I knew about Isengard, and the dangers it held.

"Isengard is the most powerful stronghold in the land" I explained,

"But we must fight, we have to do something," Legolas said arguing with me.

"There will be death their, it will be much worse then the battle here," I yelled.

"Alisa we came this far fighting the evil from the ring, we just cannot stop," Aragorn said.

"Theoden, Wormtongue is in league with Saruman and has been for some time." Gandalf explained.

"We must go to the west," Aragorn explained

"I will lead them myself," the King said.

"Alisa you will go back to Rohan with Eowyn and the rest of the towns people," he explained.

"Will I ever see you again Aragorn," I asked.

"You will…"

"When?" I asked. "In a few month…."

"Possibly…"


	15. Chapter 15

A1DS : **I remembered last time I was at a feast.** I had been sitting next to Legolas, with Frodo across from me, and the other hobbits next to him. They had asked many questions that night, and it ached in my heart that they could not ask questions tonight. I missed them all, especially Pippin, who I could talk to for hours with.

Chocolateriku: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading.

TheDevilsDaughter2010: Thank you once again for your review.

---------------------------

I went to Edoras and the Golden Hall of Medusel with Eowyn, as the rest went to Isengard to see what they where up against and how many men they needed. I was happy to leave Helms Deep, to much death around me, to much hate and tears.

I spent a lot of my time out on the balcony looking out in the distance. I had a lot of time to think to myself, I realized I was in love with Legolas more than anything. He was the right person for me, but I could lose that chance if I didn't talk to him soon about it. But he was an Elf and I was mortal. He would live forever. Could he really love me back?

Figures on horseback where forming in the distance and when they got closer I saw two new riders with them. I flew down the steps and out of the palace doors.

"Merry….Pippin," I yelled I kneeled down in front of them and hugged them both.

"Alisa you have changed," Merry suddenly said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Your smiling, you never smile. Something grand must be happening," he laughed.

"Are you and the elf…you know," Pippin started to say but was interrupted by my laughter,

"Pippin….Merry I am so happy your back…"

I let the two hobbits go and I waited for Aragorn and Legolas. Even thought it had only been two weeks since they left me, I did miss them very much.

"What happened," I asked Aragorn.

"Isenguard has been destroyed," he said.

"Now what," I asked.

"We wait…"

-------------------------------------------

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," King Théoden said, I held up my goblet along with everyone else. "Hail the victorious dead"

"Hail," we all yelled then drank from the goblet. The feast seemed to last forever, I sat on a chair, watching Merry and Pippin dancing on a table.

"Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry…" there voices echoed throughout the room as they danced around on the tables. The people all around, men, women, and children, drinking laughing, but I could not. I spotted Legolas leaning against a wall with his hood up staring at me. I looked at him and then made my way outside of the Golden Hall

The stars where bright that night, the first day we were back, and the group was slowly getting back together. I felt Legolas stand next to me, looking out into the distance of Mordor.

"It is a still night," he said.

"Yes indeed it is," I said as I walked closer to the balcony. Aragorn had told me that we would wait for Gondor to call for aid. Would Gondor really do that?

"Alisa are you ok," Legolas asked.

"I was just thinking," I said.

"About what," he asked standing closer to me. His arm brushed against mine and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I was thinking of two weeks ago," I began, "when we almost kissed." I slowly turned around to face him and he looked directly into my eyes.

His hand came up to my face and touched my cheek gently. Then for the first time his lips touched mine. It was a soft kiss, his lips against mine so gently. Then as soon as it happened the kiss ended. He kissed my forehead and embraced me. Wait! What just happened? Did he just kiss me? This was not right. I pulled back suddenly.

"What is the matter," he asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"I am sorry I kissed you, I shouldn't have," Legolas said, turning back to the balcony and looking out. His hands rested on the ledge. I walked next to him and placed my hand onto of his and smiled at him, letting him know everything was ok.

Then Aragorn appeared from the feast and stood next to Legolas and I. He glanced at my hand on Legolas hand.

"The stars are veiled." Legolas said to him. "Something stirs in the East...A sleepless malice" I looked at Legolas and then to Aragorn who looked worried.

"The Eye of the enemy is moving…" he said. We stood there in silence, Aragorn eyeing me slightly, trying to get an answer out of me. He had heard what Legolas had asked me.

"He is here!" Legolas yelled as he looked towards the door. He ran in, then Aragorn and I followed. We ran down the hallway to where we all would be sleeping. We ran into the room, and I saw Pippin on the floor with something in his hands.

"Help him! Someone help him!" Merry yelled. Aragorn snatched the thing from Pippin, he quickly fell to the ground in pain, Legolas ran over to help him as he dropped it and the ball went rolling.

"Aragorn, are you ok" I asked kneeling down next to him. Gandalf took a cloth and threw it over the ball.

"What is that," I asked Gandalf but he ignored me.

"Fool of a Took!" he yelled at Pippin as he ran over to him.

"Look at me." Gandalf yelled taking his hands and holding Pippin's face.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin cried.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf yelled.

"Let him be, don't yell at him…" I yelled.

"Legolas get her out of here," Aragorn said. Legolas pulled on my arm and pulled me out of the door. Tears streamed down my face, as I walked down the hallway.

"Alisa…"

"Let me be," I yelled and ran down the hallway in the cool night. I didn't want to speak to anyone, even if it was Legolas. All I really wanted to do was go home; I wanted the war of Middle Earth to be over.


	16. Chapter 16

Alix: thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

Daughter of Arabia: Keep on reviewing!

Manson: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading and thank you for finding an interest in my story.

K: thank you for your review. Keep on reading.

-------------------------------------------------

Morning finally came over Middle Earth, the people of Rohan were waking up, and the world was also waking up. I walked to the balcony and saw Gandalf with Merry and Pippin walking to the stables. They quickly went inside, and within moments Gandalf and Pippin where on Shadowfax and rushed out of Rohan.

"No…Pippin," I yelled. I ran down the long steps yelling for Pippin. I had to talk to him one last time; I had to make sure he was alright. I ran into someone and they caught me from falling. They held onto me as I tried to get away, kicking and screaming. I had to talk to Pippin.

"No, Alisa, he is gone," Legolas said. I looked up at him, the one who was holding me back.

"No…Pippin…I have to talk to him,"

"They gone to Minas Tirith," he said.

"They are going to Gondor?" I asked.

"Yes, so are we, but not their way. We have another path to go," Legolas explained. He let me go and I stood in front of him. Many of the people who had stopped to look at me before had now gone on their way again.

"I am going home," I said, not really asking a question, more just saying it to myself.

--------------------------------

The dinner meal quickly came, but I sat alone in the hall, alone in a chair, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were nowhere to be found.

"My lady….Alisa…" I heard a voice say. I broke out of thought and stared at the young hobbit across from me. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," I said, he sat down quickly and began to eat his meal. I didn't eat but just stared at him and watched the hobbit.

"Merry," I said stopping him from eating. He looked up but did not say anything. "What was it like?"

"What," he asked.

"What was it like with the Orcs, after I escaped," I said. He looked at me shocked, shocked that I had asked him.

"You probably would have died, being a girl and all; they might have done things you. But you would have been the last to go, since they needed you to get to Aragorn," he explained and then looked down at his meal. He looked disturbed I had brought back something so evil, something he had tried to forget.

I stood up and pushed my chair back and looked at the small hobbit. "I am sorry" Then I quickly left.

---------------------------------

I stepped outside as Aragorn ran past me not saying a word. I smelled his pipe smoke and knew he had been smoking again. Then I saw something in the distance, a fire burning on the mountains.

"It is a beacon," I heard Legolas say.

"I know what it is," I simply said not looking at him.

"Then why is it lit," he asked me, testing me. I paused for a moment and then gave up, and he knew it. "Gondor calls for aid."

"So what does that mean," I asked stepping closer to the balcony to see it better,

"We go to Gondor…"

-------------------------------

"So what am I going to do now Aragorn," I asked him.

"You can't go to Gondor they are in war," he explained "You will ride with us to the encampment." He explained. "After that you will ride back with Eowyn and wait for me to come get you at Rohan."

----------------------------------

I pulled my horse out of the stables, along with Legolas next to me. This time we would be riding separate horses.

"Have you decided yet," I heard someone ask me. Legolas had gone to talk to Aragorn and now I stood next to Gimli.

"Decided what Gimli?" I asked looking at him.

"To tell the elf of how you feel about him," he said.

"How do you know," I asked looking at Legolas and then Aragorn. Legolas glanced back at me and then looked away.

"Aragorn told me," he simply said.

"How does Aragorn know?" I asked.

"He saw you holding his hand," Gimli said.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Tell him, before it is too late," Gimli said and then walked away. Yes! I will tell Legolas of how I feel.


	17. Chapter 17

Turkoist: That's ok… I am glad you kept on reading.

Alix: Thank you for your review…

Myri78: Keep on reading to see what happens

Manson: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading.

Erowyne: Thank you for taking interest in my story.

White Blossom of Gondor: Thank you and keep on reading!

Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee: Keep on reading and thanks for your review.

----------------------------------

I remembered my home but I knew I could not go back. After the White Mountains come to an end there lies Minas Tirith better known as the City of Kings. Minas Tirith, was where I grew up. The city it built with seven levels of white stone. The guards, which wore all black with silver helmets, were a site to see. The White Tree had been a symbol from Isildur, son of Elendil, who saw his father die on the battle field.

Denethor, son of Ecthelion is the Steward of Gondor now.

"Alisa…" I heard a voice say, breaking through my thoughts. The thought of going home banished and I stared at Legolas who was next to me. "Ready to go…"

-------------------------------------

I got up on my horse and was next to Legolas, who had Gimli behind him. Aragorn was ahead with King Théoden.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" Eomer yelled to everyone.

-------------------------------

The ride wasn't that long to Dunharrow, where the armies would all be camping at. Where I was suppose to stay back. Could I let Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli go on with out me?

"We will stay here for a while," Aragorn said coming up to us. He mounted off of his horse, and so did Legolas, Gimli and I. Someone took our horses and brought then away to a stable. But the men where having trouble with the horses. Legolas walked up to Eomer who was standing near us, and I followed.

"The horses are restless...and the men are quiet." Legolas said to him.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain…" Eomer said, and as he said it Legolas and I looked toward the White Mountains. I was so close to home I could feel it.

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." Legolas explained.

"None who venture there ever return, That mountain is evil…" Eomer explained.

"Why is it evil..." but no one answered, they watched Aragorn walk to the split of the mountain. Maybe it was only me but I saw something green flicker and then disappear.

"Aragorn," I yelled. "Lets find some food…Gimli looks hungry." I said trying to get him away. He came to us and we began to walk away. I stopped and stared at the entrance again to see if I saw anything.

"Come Alisa, do not want to go in there," Legolas said pulling onto my arm.

"But I…" and then stopped. "Nothing come on lets go…"

---------------------------------------

I looked at Legolas sitting down on the ground with a bowl in his hand.

**The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
a net to my hand, a cross on his crown.**

"Tell him," Gimli said coming up behind him. I looked at the dwarf once more and decided I must tell him, before he went off again. I stood up and made my way over to Legolas, taking a deep breathe first. I sat down next to him and Legolas turned and smiled at me.

"Legolas," I said looking into his blue eyes. "There is something I wanted to tell you before you went off again."

"What is it Alisa," he said. Could I really tell him that I loved him? What would he say?

"Legolas I…..I" I stuttered. No I couldn't tell him. He would laugh at me. How could he love mortal women?

"Never mind." I stood up and walked away.

"No," Gimli said pushing me back towards him. Legolas saw me coming with Gimli behind and he stood up. I had to do it. If he laughed I would never see him again anyways.

"LegolasIloveyou," I said as fast as I could, but I knew he heard what I said. I heard Gimli behind me laugh slightly but stopped when I turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry," he said and walked off. I turned around slowly and faced Legolas. I couldn't look him in the eye; instead I looked to the ground. I felt him come up to me and lift my chin up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I had loved you Lady Alisa the first time I laid my eyes upon you," he whispered. I was shocked! He loved me back! A smile grew upon my lips, but no one could see it because he kissed me. My arms went around his neck and my hands stroked his hair. His hands lay gently upon my waist, until they wrapped tightly around and the kiss deepened. I didn't care who was watching. I had found my prince.

**We belong together  
like the open seas and shores**

I couldn't sleep in my tent that night. It was right next to Legolas tent and I still felt alone that I was not with him in his tent. I watched as a dark figure on a horse came up the mountain and go into a tent. I followed them and was surprised at what I saw.

"Lord Elrond," I said surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I am here to speak to your brother," he said. I saw that he had a sword with him, and I recognized what it was. Arwen had told me the story; she had showed the sword Andúril to me broken in pieces. I knew it belonged to Aragorn now.

"It is time, I know it, he knows it. Give him the sword of the king…" I told him

"I shall return Lord Elrond to Rivendell," I said and then took my leave and left as King Théoden came in.

-------------------------------

Aragorn came out of the tent a few minutes later and he went to get his horse Brego. I knew where he was going. Legolas walked up to me and saw Aragorn to, we all knew what he was doing.

"Just where do you think you're up to?" we heard Gimli say. Legolas grabbed his horses and walked over to them, but still out of sight.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn whispered.

"Have you learned nothing of the subbornness of dwarves?" Legolas said, with me standing next to him.

"You know not to argue with them," I added.

"Might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie" Gimli said. Aragorn had no choice.

"What should I do Aragorn? You know Eowyn will fight. She will not go back to Rohan, I do not know the way myself." I said.

"You will come with us," he said.

"What?" I asked. "Into the mountain?"

"You will be safe with us. Stay close to Legolas…"


	18. Chapter 18

A1DS: Thank you for the correction. Keep on reading!

writin4fun15: Thank you for your review, remember keep on reading.

werecanIgeteyeslikethose: Thank you for your review. It means a lot.

Turkoist: Keep on reading, keep on review.

Chocolateriku: Thank you for taking an interest in my story. Keep on reading.

Erowyne: Thank you for your review.

Alix: HeHe I am not freaked out. I am glad you like my story. Keep on reading!

------------------------------

Sharp grey rocks surrounded us as we made our way to Dimholt. We where on our horses, going quietly along, no one said a word. The feeling around us was so strong. I felt fear around me, we could all feel it.

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath." Legolas explained.

"Why did they….." I started to say but stopped, I looked at the opening that was carved into the rock it self. We stood there in silence taking in the sight.

"The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away" Gimli whispered.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and The Dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas said as he dismounted off of his horse. Gimli and Aragorn followed, I was last as I jumped down, holding onto the reins.

The horses began to get restless and frightened. We slowly approached the opening and the horses went crazy. As a gust of hair came out of the tunnel, I lost grip of the reins and my horse ran away. Shortly after, the other two horses took off.

"Brego!" I yelled trying to call out to the horse, but it was no use.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn said, and he walked proudly into the tunnel, showing no fear. Then Legolas shortly followed.

"Legolas..." I yelled but he was gone.

"Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli said, he stomped his feat a few times, then finally went in.

"Gimli…no," but still it was no use.

"But I do fear death." I said to myself and started to walk in.

------------------------

I had caught up to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas as they ran into a huge hall. Aragorn held a metal torch for light, but only little could be seen. Then a figure appeared.

"The king of the dead," I whispered to no one. It was a ghost, a real ghost. He had a crown on his head, and was the color green. Green, what I had seen outside the mountain the other night.

"Who enters my domain?" it asked.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn yelled, but the King did not care.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." It hissed.

"You will suffer me,"

The King of the dead let out a laugh, and soon we where surrounded by the dead. Legolas, Gimli and I huddled close to each other, our backs together looking at them. But Aragorn stood alone.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and The Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you all must die," it yelled. They started to close in, and Legolas let go an arrow at one of them closest to me, but it went right through them.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn yelled his hand on his sword.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." The king threatened. Aragorn lifted his sword Andúril up, and the King attacked him with his sword. They ran at each other, snd the two swords clashed together.

"That line was broken!" The king yelled, shocked that the sword had been put back together.

"It has been remade" he said letting the king go." Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" he walked through the crowd and looked at each one of them.

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli yelled.

"I am Isildur's heir! Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" he yelled one more time, until they finally agreed. Maybe we had a chance to save my home.

---------------------------------

We went on the black ships, after the pirates had been taken care of by the dead. I looked over the edge at the water. Legolas came up to me and looked out into the sea.

"Does the sea call to you," I asked him.

"Sometimes," he said not looking at me.

"Will you travel the seas," I asked.

"Not until you die an old lady in your bed," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks Legolas," I said laughing. "I am going to live forever."

"I hope you do…"

----------------------------------------

I sat down on the boat, my back against the side. I looked at Aragorn who stood in front of me.

"Yes," I said.

"I heard what you said to Legolas a few nights ago," he said.

"You heard," I asked. "Or did Gimli tell you?"

"Gimli told me," he said. "Why did you tell Legolas you loved him?'

"Because I do," I said. "I know you did not want this but…."

"He is a great person," Aragorn said interrupting me. "You two will make each other very happy."

"What so I do now Aragorn?"

"Well you will stay on the boat until the dead kill all the Orcs," he explained.

"It has been so long since I seen home…"

----------------------------------

"Legolas...Gimli…Alisa. Hide we are approaching." Aragorn yelled.

This is it, I am going back home. Everyone was fighting for those they love and for freedom. If only Frodo and Sam make it to Mount Doom. Then it would be worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

Aisuhana: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

writin4fun15: Thank you for your support.

Alix: Hehe thank you for the review. I am glad you like it.

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: thank you for your review. Keep on reading. Only a few more chapters to go.

Erowyne: Thank you for your review.

----------------------------------

The boat docked at the Gondor harbor and I took a peak and saw hundreds of Orcs.

"Ok ready," Aragorn said. "Alisa stay here for a while." Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn jumped down and I saw the Orcs smile and think this was an easy victory.

"There's plenty for the both of us, may the best Dwarf win!" Gimli said. The three men started running charging the Orcs. Then the Dead streamed out from behind them and past them towards the Orcs.

I jumped down after the dead came by me and I grabbed my dagger and bow. I stood away from the fighting and walked along after the dead cleared a path for me. I notched my bow and aimed at an orc and took him down right in the neck. Training had finally paid off.

"Legolas," I heard Aragorn yell, and pointed to a Oliphaunt. Legolas rushed to meet it and swung up onto its tuck. He moved to its leg, shooting anything he could. Using the many arrows stuck into the Oliphaunt he used them to climb up. He came up to the top, and was met with several Southron warriors. But he killed them easily, counting off. He cut the ropes and the platform they where on, and it came flying down. He ran up to the beast head and stuck three arrows into its skull. The Oliphaunt came flying down and Legolas landed right next to Gimli.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli yelled.

"Show off," I mumbled to myself and began shooting Orcs from a far distance. I looked around and most of the enemies where dead. The Dead killed a Mûmak and overran the city, killing any orcs in sight. I saw an Orc and Legolas fighting; I notched my arrow and took the Orc down. Legolas turned around to see me and smiled.

----------------------------

The army of The Dead came towards Aragorn and stood in front of him. I walked up next to him holding my bow.

"Release us." The King of the Dead said.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli said.

"Gimli, be quiet…" I said, making him shut up.

"You gave us your word." He yelled.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn said. Then the Dead, disappeared.

"We couldn't have done it without them. They saved Middle Earth," I said to no one really.

---------------------------

We went across the river and to Minas Tirith. So many dead bodies, so many of Aragorn's people dead. To many faces I remembered.

"Are you ok," I heard someone say. Legolas stood next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes…this is my home," I whispered. I turned around and a familiar face caught my eye. "It cannot be…"

I started walking towards the figure, pushing men out of the way. A few looked at me, wondering why a woman was on the battle field. If only they knew. Then I saw the person I had been looking for.

"Jonea…," I yelled, and the boy turned around. He was cut and scrapped and his chest heaved in and out. His face showed victory, and hope for Gondor.

"Alisa….it is you," Jonea said as I ran into his waiting arms. He picked me up hugging me and swung me around. "What….what are you doing here?"

"This is my home Jonea," I simply said.

"Last I heard from Lord Elrond, you went with Aragorn on an adventure," he explained. "Your alive, Lord Elrond said you might not make it."

"Well I am not dead right now…" I said, and then I felt Legolas come up behind me. Jonea looked at him, wondering what an Elf was doing at Gondor.

"Legolas this is Jonea," I said point to him. Legolas shook Jonea's hand and smiled at him.

"We must go Alisa; Aragorn is waiting in the hall…"

"No, go without me…" I said.

"If you wish…" he said and he was gone.

---------------------

"The elf seems fond of you," Jonea pointed out, as we sat on a step of Gondor. We made our way into the gates and found a step to sit on. I looked at Jonea and he looked like a warrior, he had grown up since the last time I seen him. Everyone had grown up.

"Yes we have become close. I told him I loved him," I said. Jonea looked shocked but pleased that I had a new life.

"What did he say," Jonea asked.

"He told me he loved me back." I explained. "He is a prince Jonea, of Mirkwood."

"You changed Alisa, that twenty year old girl I once knew has changed." Jonea said.

"We all changed, this journey has taught me so much. But it still is not over…."

"Alisa," I heard another voice say. Once again Legolas was standing in front of me, along with Gimli. "We are going to Mordor…Aragorn wants Jonea to be up front with us." Then Aragorn appeared in front of me.

"I know," I said. "I will stay here. Be careful Aragorn." Then my eyes fell upon Legolas. He grabbed my hands lightly and pulled me away from Aragorn, Gimli and Jonea. I looked over and saw Aragorn shake Jonea's hand and smile at him.

"Be careful also Legolas," I said hugging him. I felt his hands come up to my hair and gently touch it.

"Alisa," he said letting me go so I could see him.

"Legolas we must go…" I heard Aragorn yell.

"Will you marry me…" Legolas asked. I stood there shocked. What did he just ask me?

"Legolas…" Aragorn yelled again.

"Yes," I finally said. "Yes I will marry you."

"Legolas," Aragorn said coming up to us. "We must go." Aragorn pulled Legolas by his shoulder, but he nudged him off. He came up to me and kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled back laughing at him.

"You must go." I said pushing the elf away and watching him walk away with Gimli, Aragorn and Jonea.


	20. Chapter 20

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: I might include a chapter with the wedding. I am not sure. Thank you for reading

Alix: Everytime I read your reviews you make me laugh. Thank you for reading. Do you have any stories written that I could read?

TheDevilsDaughter2010: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

Erowyne: Keep on reading!

ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!

-------------------

It would take Aragorn and the soldiers a few hours to get to their destination. I ran up the many levels of Minas Tirith to the court yard many people watching me and wondering what I was doing.

"Lady Alisa," I heard someone yell but didn't turn back. They watched me go around the corner.

I ran to the end of the court yard and watched Legolas on his horse. I watched him until I could see no more of him.

-------------------------

I wondered around Minas Tirith, my home, for some time. Then I came to a familiar place, my house. I opened the door and walked in. Most of the things were still in place, but a few items were scattered on the floor. I picked up a pot that lie on the ground and put it in its place on the counter. Then I walked into my room. A bed lay at the corner and so did a dresser.

After I was washed and dressed, I found myself sitting on the bed. I laid down and soon drifted off.

_Legolas stood in the room wearing a blue suit and pants. A small crown was placed on his head. All eyes turned to the door as Alisa walked in wearing a flowing blue dress, sparkling in the sun. She wore a crown on her head, the crown of Gondor. She was nervous anyone could tell. Legolas walked up to her and took her hand._

--------------------

I woke up to shouting and cheering outside. The dream felt so real. Maybe it would happen. Could we have won the war? Could the ring be destroyed? I opened the door to my room and let out a scream.

"I knew I would find you here," Aragorn said. He stood in front of me wearing the armor of Gondor.

"Aragorn?" I asked. I ran to him and he caught me in his arms. "Is it over?"

"Yes, it is over."

"Your alive?" I asked.

"Yes I am," he laughed and I flew into him arms, hugging him.

"So I heard Legolas asked you to marry him," he said sitting down on a chair looking around the room.

"Did Gimli tell you," I asked.

"No actually Legolas asked me for your hand," he said.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said he may take it," Aragorn said. I looked at him and a smile grew upon my lips.

"Thank you Aragorn," I said.

"It won't be easy," he said getting up and walking around the room touching various things.

"I know," I said.

"Well don't keep him waiting outside," Aragorn said.

"Who?"

"Your fiancé,"

I opened the door as quick as I could and found Legolas back turned towards me. He turned around once he heard the door open and opened his arms for me. I jumped into them and hugged him. He spun me around and we laughed together. The war was finally over.

---------------------------

I woke up in a soft bed, it reminded me of my bed I had in Rivendell when I would wait for Aragorn to come and see me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Legolas sitting on the end of my bed talking to someone. I could tell I was back in Rivendell.

"Alisa your wake," I heard him say. I looked at him and then at the mystery person also in the room.

"Lord Elrond," I said jumping off of the bed and hugging him. He looked taken back by this but then hug me back. "How did I get here? I remember leaving Gondor and stopping to rest a day later…"

"Yes you were very tired and slept a long time,"

"How long?"

"Two day, you slept on Legolas the rest of the way here," he explained

"Frodo is awake," Aragorn said popping his head in. Everyone left but Legolas and me. I sat on the end of the bed looking at him and he looked back.

"Now what," I asked him.

"I am not sure my lady,"

"Last time you called me that we were here in Rivendell. Look how far we came." I said to Legolas. He looked at me and then smiled.

"Yes it was a long time ago," he said.

"Good thing I went on this journey Legolas. Or this, us, who not have happened," I said.

"I love you Alisa,"

"I love you to, my prince," I said. He was my prince, my hero and my future husband.

"Come on," he said taking my hand. "Lets go see Frodo."

-----------------------------

I was scared to see him. What would I say to someone who saved the world? Legolas walked in first and then I did.

"Alisa" I heard him say. He looked so pale and fragile. I smiled at him and took my place in front of Aragorn and Legolas. Then Frodo looked at the door and his smile faded. I turned to see Sam, the hero of them all standing there with a smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

TheDevilsDaughter2010: Thank you for the review. I hope you like the last chapter.

TheLoneShe-Elf: Thank you for the review. Keep on reading.

Alix: Yes you do make me laugh. Only one more chapter to go.

Werecanigeteyeslikethose: Well you will have to wait and see if they get married or not.

Erowyne: Thank you for your review.

---------------------------

It had been a few weeks since I had seen Legolas. He had gone back to Mirkwood to be with his family and friends. Aragorn and I went back to Gondor. Gondor was the same as I always remembered it. Gandalf showed up a few days later once we returned and was getting ready to crown Aragorn as the new king.

Everyone pilled into Minas Tirith, on the highest level with Aragorn standing on the steps. His back was turned towards everyone. Gimli stood proud with the crown in his hands as Gandalf took it from him. Tears started to fall from my eyes; Aragorn who I had known for years was finally the king I always knew he was. Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn and then moved away.

"Now come the days of the King" I heard Gandalf say. "May they be blessed."

I saw Aragorn look at me and then took a deep breathe and turned around to face everyone. Everyone started to cheer and I looked around my eye falling on the White Tree that was starting to bloom again. I looked down at my sparkly white dress that went down to the ground. A small little crown was placed on my head. Aragorn told me he was going to name me Princess of Gondor. I really didn't care, but he said it would be easier for Legolas to explain to his father why he wanted to marry me, a mortal.

"This day does not belong to one man...but to all." Aragorn said addressing the people. "Let us together re-build this world...that we may share in the days of peace." Then everyone cheered for him. Then he started to sing the traditional song.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien...Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" 'Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.

Aragorn started to walk down the steps and I followed right behind him. We passed Eowyn and Faramir who smiled at him and then bowed their heads. I looked at Èomer who did the same thing. Then we came to Legolas. My eyes lit up when I saw him and he looked at me. Aragorn laughed a little a shook his head. Elves were behind him and stared at Aragorn to. Then I saw Legolas glance over at Lord Elrond. The future king walked over and saw Arwen. They stared at each for a while and then Arwen lowered her head. Aragorn gently pulled her head up and then they kissed. Everyone cheered for the king and his future wife. Legolas came up next to me and looked at me.

"What" I said, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it but kissed him back. The last time I had kissed him was at Gondor when I told him I would marry him.

The king and queen started to walk again and the prince of Mirkwood and now the princess of Gondor followed them. Then we came to the four hobbits, heroes of them all. They didn't know what to do so they bowed down to the king, once their friend Strider.

"My friends!" Aragorn said shocked. "You bow to no one." Then the king knelled down to the ground. Arwen, Legolas and I followed then everyone else did leaving the hobbits standing alone. It was the ending to a perfect story.

-------------------

"Are you sure you want to marry a Princess of Gondor?" I asked. We stood in the hall of Gondor. The small crown still lay upon my head and my dress glittered in the sun. I hated to be called Princess Alisa, and he knew it. Would I be a good princess? Would I be a good wife?

"Yes I am sure. So now what do we do Princess Alisa,"

"I do not know Prince Legolas,"

"Well what ever we do, we will do it together," he whispered. "Forever." I looked into his blue eyes one more time before I kissed him.

The Princess of Gondor and the Prince of Mirkwood stood in the center of the hall of Gondor. They didn't care who was watching because now they had found each other.

Like all fairy tales they must all end….

….but they lived happily ever after.

-----------------------------------

I will like to thank all those who stuck with this story and read it. Your reviews mean a lot to me

Thank you

TheDevilsDaughter2010

TheLoneShe-Elf

Alix

Werecanigeteyeslikethose

Erowyne

Maybe a sequel…. I am not sure….


End file.
